


Memorable Moments

by consultations



Series: Evie and Rookie [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, General fluff, lady kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you sit next to a sleeping Evie you remember some of your favourite moments with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable Moments

**Author's Note:**

> After the last short piece, I figured a Evie/Reader centred story was in order. I'm a sucker for first meetings and first kisses. which this is just an excuse for me to put the two of them into one.

The two of you had been up most of the night as she animatedly told you about the last two days. How they took down Starrick, and how the Queen of England had knighted herself, Jacob and Mr. Green. Just to name a few of the highlights.

You sat on the bed in the late morning, cup of tea in hand as you watched her sleep the most soundly you have ever seen her sleep ever. Her hair was coming out of her usual neat braids, and her mouth was open slightly with a spot of drool on the pillow. Her chest rose up and down evenly and for once, Evie Frye had her guard down and was completely at rest.

You smiled fondly resisting the urge to tuck the stray hairs out of her face lest you wake her. You swore she never looked more beautiful in your life. Your thoughts strayed to when you met the Frye's. It seemed like a lifetime ago. You knew you weren't the person they met in that alley and you doubted they were the same either after everything they had been through. Especially in the last few days.

You had just raided an office and crawled out of the mans window with a sack almost the size of yourself slung onto your back.

It wasn't safe to be wandering alone at night. Even more so when you're a small lady. Even more than that when you had a large sack full of stolen goods. Not even with those twins who were stopping Blighters in their path and their small group of green coated Rooks.

You were headed to your buyer, who would give you enough money so you could get some food. It was only a couple more blocks and you hadn't seen a soul.

You should never have gotten your hopes up because as soon as the thought popped into your head, you saw three large Blighters come around the corner, twisted smirks upon their ugly mugs at the sight of you. You knew you should have thrown on a jacket that covered you up more and you would have at least passed for a homeless adolescent.

"Hello, poppet." One leered at you.

"What's in the bag, beautiful?" Asked another.

"What's a nice looking lass like you doing out at this time of night, alone of all things." The last sneered.

They crept closer, you kept stepping back until your back hit a wall. You reminded yourself to remain calm. You could handle them. You've done it before. Of course you had weapons, and weren't protecting your loot at the time of that attack.  
They pulled you into the alley, thick fingers fumbling at the buttons on your top. Efficiently, you punched the closest one in the nose hard enough for it to bleed.

"Bloody hell!" The man shouted and stumbled back hands gripping at his face. "Kill her boys!"

"Shit!" You mumbled and dropped your bag.

You clearly weren't having a good night by how awful you were fighting. They had gotten the upper hand and you found yourself on the ground moaning at the fist that had previously hit you in the gut.  
There was disapproving tutting from the street and the four of you look up at the source. A man in a cap and a ratty coat stood tall and proud.

"Now now, boys, is that any way to treat a lady?" He asked and sauntered towards the group.

Taking the distraction you scuffled out of their way to the back of the alley hopeful that the man had come to save you.

"This ain't no lady, mate." Said what seemed to be the leader. "She's a street rat!"

The man stood face to face with them now, smiling like he knew something they didn't.

"It just happens, boys, that I don't give a shit." He told them happily, arms spread like he was greeting them all like old friends.

"Why you little-" the Blighter never got a words out because he was spooked by a lady who jumped down from the rooftops and knifed both of his colleagues in the back. The woman stood up straight, you couldn't see her face but you guessed she was wearing a facial expression similar to the mans amused smirk.

The Blighter tried to run but was greeted with a knife to the gut. Good, you'll be sorely missed, you thought bitterly.

Heaving yourself to your feet using the wall heavily you got yourself eye to eye with your saviours.

"You two always make a spectacle out of saving innocents?" You asked horsely. Your entire mouth tasted of blood.

"Only when we want something." The man replied as the two walked over.

You sighed. "Of course you want something. No one can save a lass purely out of the goodness of their heart anymore."

That made the man chuckle. Close up you realized they looked quite similar.

"Come on, that loot is suppose to feed me for at least a fortnight." You tried to reason with them knowing they were after the valuables inside the sack. You watched as their brows knitted in unison of concern at your predicament.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Asked the woman.

"Not currently." You answered quietly. Shamefully.

"Come back to ours, we'll patch you up and I'm sure my darling brother could use your skills... For a price of course."

It didn't take you long to mull the proposal over. You hated sleeping in parks or on rooftops. You nodded your head. "Yeah, alright." 

The woman smiled and came forward to help you stand. "Call a carriage brother?" She requested.

The man nodded and jogged out of the alley and down the street. Slowly we made our way in the direction of the street, I picked up my bag when we got to it. Was it always this hard to lift it? We arrived at the street just as he skidded to a halt with a black carriage, most likely stolen by how nice it looked.

"What do my knights in shining armour call themselves?" You asked not letting yourself be fooled by his dramatics.

"I'm Evie Frye, and this is my brother Jacob." She gestured to her brother. He tipped his hat.

"Climb in ladies and I'll reach your destination in a timely fashion."

"Hopefully alive." Evie mumbled under her breath.

 

You let out a soft laugh before you take a sip of your tea. Evie moved onto her back in her sleep letting out a mumble of something unintelligible and stretched, arm flopping awkwardly over your legs beside her. Ever so graceful she was. Your eyes lingered on her face. Her dark eye lashes that brought out her green eyes that were hidden behind her eyelids. The spattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks that you loved to kiss knowing she wasn't the biggest supporter of them. Her soft lips which were now closed, itching to be kissed by you. You dare not disturb her sleep though, she never got enough of it. You remembered the first time you kissed those lips. It was probably the best day of your life.

 

The two of you were on the outskirts of the city in a small wooded area. A gun was held in your hand as you pointed it towards a tree, standing tall and aiming like Evie had taught you.

"You're a bit to the left." She replied coming up behind you to shuffle your foot out more so your aim improved with your stance. Her arm extended along your own straightening it.  
"You're a quick learner." She praised softly into your ear before she pulled away.

You tried not to waver your stance at how close she was. She'd definitely know about your giant crush on her if you kept getting distracted like a drunkard in the pub. You fired and hit your mark dead centre.

You turned to find her smiling approvingly. "Try again." She urged happily.

You aimed and fired. Getting your target once again. The stance helped a lot so You firmly took note of how your body felt in this position so you'd remember it in the field. You tried again to make sure it was the technique that was working. Deeming yourself proud you turned to Evie again and she was looking at you proudly as well.

"You're a crack shot." She said with a sly grin coming towards you. "You sure you haven't shot a revolver before?"

"Never had a need to." You shrugged in response suddenly shy under her gaze. Get it together, you told yourself.

"You rival Jacob's shot." She nudged your shoulder.

"I doubt the boss will agree."

"Why do you think he got me to teach you, and not him?" She raised an eyebrow. "He's seen your arm throwing knives and knows you'd only improve with a teacher better than himself."

"He gets you to teach me a lot of things." You said looking up at her fully since she came towards you.

She let out a small giggle. "It's because I'm better at everything."

"I doubt he'll agree." You noted with the hint of a smile. "I'm thankful though, that you're better than he is."

"Whys that, Rookie?" She asked innocently.

"I enjoy your company." You replied honestly. "More than I'd care to admit." You mumbled unable to stop yourself and adverted your gaze to your boots.

Two fingers under your chin lifted your head up so you had to look into those beautiful green eyes again. Was she closer than before in those few seconds?

"I feel the same way." She admitted. Her eyes flicked to your lips and then back to your eyes.

You don't know what compelled you to possibly lose your job if she didn't reciprocate your feelings, not to mention if she didn't approve she could have knifed you in the gut easily but regardless of all that, you leaned forward and kissed her. She reciprocated immediately. You hummed in approval and brought your hands to her face, revolver still in the one, to tilt her head so you could deepen the kiss. You felt her hands grip your coat weakly pushing herself against you in want.

When you pulled away you suddenly realized the consequence of your actions.

"The boss is going to kill me." You said wide-eyed.

Evie smirked a mischievous one similar to her brothers when he was up to no good. "Then we just won't tell him will we?" She said and pulled at the labels of your jacket to bring you in for another kiss.

 

She was always cheeky from the start. You smirked remembering her response knowing how many times you'd seen that smirk when it came to doing something naughty in the slightest sense.

"What are you smiling at, love?" Asked a very tired sounding Evie. You looked down at her. She was smiling happily and stretched once again.

"I was remembering our first kiss." You told her.

She let out a laugh. "You looked horrified at the realization that Jacob would find out." She sat up next to you and took your half drank cup to have a sip of it herself. 

"Christ, I'm still worried he's going to barge in here to strangle me." You admitted watching the window absently.

Evie placed a hand on your cheek and turned your head towards her. "Please, if he was going to kill you, it'd be with his brass knuckles."

You swallowed at the thought of your head being beaten in by Jacob Frye. Evie giggled, her eyes scrunching up.

"I'm only joking." She assured you. She leaned up and gave you a quick kiss. "He'll have to get through me first, and we both know he can't do that."

"He'll wait til you're dead." You reasoned with her. "He does have four less minutes of life than you do."

"Oh shut it, Rookie." She shook her head slightly and kissed you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com
> 
> I'll update it as soon as I have wifi again


End file.
